Mobile devices divided into several parts that are used in various combinations are being developed. Multipart radio terminals, for example, may include a cellular core unit and a number of optimised peripheral units. The peripheral units of the multipart radio terminals are optimised for specific tasks and the peripheral units are typically connected to a core unit by low-power radio frequency (LPRF) connections, such as Bluetooth connections. One of the peripheral units may be optimised for making basic phone calls and another peripheral unit may be optimised for messaging and browsing or for imaging and music, for example. Typical mobile phones may also comprise several enhancement devices, such as headsets, pens, and web pads that communicate with the mobile phone over wireless connections.
Since there are many different kinds of peripheral units or usage modes, the audio characteristics of the system need to be adjusted as smooth and flexible as possible.